


TimberTrick

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [3]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the series based on the Bryan Adams song, "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimberTrick

THREE

 _I wanna be the sheets when you sleep  
Lemme be the secrets that you keep_

 

Chris was full of secrets. Justin learned that the first week the group was together. Chris would put his arm around Justin, pulling him aside. “Let me tell you a little secret, kid,” Chris would say, and Justin would feel special. He never saw Chris do this with Lance, Joey, or JC.

Justin learned that Chris was afraid of losing everything. The memory of being homeless and broke was never far from his mind, and Chris took money VERY seriously.

Chris took relationships seriously as well. Chris was heartbroken when the thing with Dani ended, but Justin was secretly glad. She took up way too much of Chris’ time. Justin’s relationship with Britney was easy; they were rarely in the same place at the same time. Sometimes Justin felt as if he had a girlfriend in name only. So Justin spent a lot of time with Chris after he broke up with Dani. He’d crash at Chris’ house, wrapping himself around Chris in his sleep. Chris never said anything, except to complain that Justin was heavier and hotter than a down quilt.

Near the end of their Pop Odyssey tour, Chris started to get VERY secretive. He went out after the shows, slipping away without even a bodyguard. He stayed out until two or three, and was perfectly normal and obnoxious the next day. But he told no one where he went, and refused to discuss it if someone asked.

One night, Justin decided to follow Chris. He pulled on one of Joey’s Yankees caps to cover his head. He borrowed Lance’s new black leather jacket (without asking), and a pair of JC’s sneakers (also without asking). Now he felt disguised.

Justin was surprised when Chris started walking up the sidewalk instead of hailing a cab. Justin followed at a safe distance, trailing Chris for about eight or nine blocks. Chris suddenly turned down an alley and went into a bar.

“Oh, he just goes out to bars,” Justin said to himself, relieved. Then he took a good look at the clientele entering the bar. “A bar that serves only men, apparently.” Justin headed back to the hotel, deep in thought.

Justin followed Chris in two more cities before he got up the nerve to actually enter the bar. He pulled Joey’s hat down tight and went inside. This particular bar was called “Static,” and it looked normal enough. Justin showed his ID and paid the cover. He slowly wove through the crowded hallway. The place was filled with men of all ages. Most were trying to talk over the loud music, but Justin almost ran right into a couple who were making out against the wall. “S-sorry,” he apologized, but they didn’t even notice him.

Justin walked around the edge of the dance floor, looking for Chris. He soon found him by the bar, already deep in conversation with another man. Justin ducked back into a dark corner.

“Hey there, beautiful,” a man said. Justin jumped.

“Who, me?”

The man, a tall brunette who vaguely reminded Justin of Joey, smiled. “Yeah, you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not…” Justin started to say “not that way,” but he stopped. Why the hell did he care so much about Chris going into gay bars?

“Not what?”

“Not…beautiful,” Justin finished. The man laughed.

“Oh, yes, you are. I’m Eric.”

“Randy,” Justin answered.

“Can I buy you a beer, Randy?”

“Sure,” Justin said.

“Be right back.” Eric headed for the bar and Justin melted further back into the shadows, not wanting Chris to see him. Chris laughed at something the other man said, and Justin’s eyes narrowed. His eyes wandered out onto the crowded dance floor. He watched a blond couple grind together with hardly any space between them. His eyes widened as they kissed. One man’s hand slid down between the other man’s legs, and Justin gasped. He felt himself harden as the hand slid inside the man’s pants, most definitely stroking.

“You like to dance?” Eric reappeared with Justin’s beer. Justin took it and quickly drank some.

“Yeah. But not tonight.” Justin’s eyes kept moving back to the blond couple.

“You work around here?” Eric asked.

Justin watched Chris do a body shot off the man next to him. “Huh? Oh, no. I’m from out of town.”

“Too bad,” Eric said. He moved closer. “Hey…wanna go back to my place? I live nearby.”

Justin watched Chris look in his direction, eyes widening. “Uh, no. I’m sorry. Thanks for the beer.” Justin plunked the bottle down on a table and fled.

 

“Coming out with us, J?” Lance asked in the next town.

“No, thanks,” Justin said.

“Good. You’ve been getting beer all over my new sneakers,” JC said angrily. “Can you at least TRY to be careful when you borrow my stuff?”

“Speaking of which…can I have my cap back?” Joey asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Justin looked at his shoes.

“You okay, Justin? You’ve been out of it the last few days,” Lance commented.

“I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” The van stopped and Justin climbed out. “Y’all have a good time.”

 

Justin took his shower, then lay on his bed in the dark. He DID have a lot on his mind. He kept seeing Chris licking the neck of that man. One night he even dreamt about it, except HE was the other man.

A knock startled him. He padded over to the door and looked through the peephole. He opened the door, blinking against the hall light. “Chris. Hey.”

“You sleeping?” Chris looked at Justin, who wore only boxers.

“Nah. C’mon in.” Justin moved aside, flipping on a light. “I thought you were out with everyone else.”

“Didn’t feel much like going out. And I don’t really go out with the others anyway. But I guess you already know that, didn’t you, Randy?”

Justin looked up, laughing nervously. “Why are you calling me that?”

“I asked that guy…Eric…and he said that was your name.” Chris sat down next to Justin on the bed. “I think he was really disappointed when you hauled ass outta there.”

“He wanted me to go to his apartment with him,” Justin said quietly. He couldn’t look at Chris.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t want to. Not with him.”

“Why’d you follow me?”

“You were being so secretive. I wanted to know what was up. This was the first time I went inside, though.”

“Did you like what you saw?” Chris’ voice was barely a whisper in Justin’s ear.

Justin remembered the pair on the dance floor and shivered. “Yes.”

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Chris kissed Justin’s neck.

“No. But I know I want it to be with you,” Justin said softly. Chris stood and pulled off his shirt. His eyes never left Justin’s as he removed the rest of his clothing. Chris idly stroked himself as he studied Justin. Justin unconsciously licked his lips as he looked at Chris. He didn’t see the fact that Chris was a little pudgy, or that Chris definitely wasn’t a kid anymore. “I…I…”

“You’ve never done anything like this before?” Chris asked. Justin shook his head. Chris sat back down. “Why, Justin? Why me? Why now?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always felt different about you. You’ve always meant…more.” Justin blushed. “Then I saw you go into a bar one night, and I just…I knew what I wanted.”

“You’re sure?” Chris asked. Justin nodded. Chris leaned over and kissed him. It was gentle at first, then more forceful. Chris picked up Justin’s hand, moving it over to his cock. Justin slowly moved his hand over the thickness, and Chris moaned. “Harder,” he grunted, and Justin grasped him tighter. Chris kissed him, sucking on his tongue. He pushed at Justin’s shoulders until he knelt on the floor.

“I don’t know how…I never…”

“Just fucking suck me!” Chris ordered. Justin carefully slid his lips over Chris’ cock, trying desperately to remember all the blow jobs he had received. He felt Chris’ hand sliding across his head. “Oh, Justin, baby…you’re doing so good…so fucking good…” Chris thrust into Justin’s inexperienced mouth. “Damn…”

“Chris…” Justin whimpered.

“Fuck…” Chris shoved Justin away, quickly stroking himself. “Kiss me.” Justin hungrily kissed Chris as he came, shooting onto Justin’s bare chest.

“Whoa,” Justin whispered.

“My turn.” Chris pulled Justin up onto the bed, tugging at his boxers. Justin wiggled out of them.

“What are you gonna do?” Justin asked nervously.

“I’m gonna make you feel good,” Chris said in a low tone that Justin didn’t even know he possessed. “Relax.” He pushed Justin back onto the bed. “I’d never hurt you.”

“I know you…oh…” Justin gasped as Chris’ hot mouth surrounded his cock. “God, Chris…oh, God…” Justin moaned helplessly. Chris was good at this. Justin arched up, thrusting his hips towards Chris. He gasped as Chris’ moved to lick and suck on his balls. “Chris…” Justin panted. He watched Chris suck on two fingers.

“Relax,” Chris said again. Justin felt a finger slide under him, and he bit his lip. It felt strange. No one had every touched him there before. “I want you to feel so good, Justin,” Chris whispered before taking Justin into his mouth. Suddenly the finger hit an amazing place, and Justin let out a yelp. Chris sucked faster as his fingers carefully worked.

Justin didn’t know what to think or do. His mind swam and he couldn’t control the way his hips bucked. “Chris…oh fuck…I’m gonna cum…” Justin grabbed at Chris’ shoulder as he shot into Chris’ mouth. Chris slowly climbed up, wiping at the corners of his mouth. “Damn,” Justin said hoarsely. Chris snuggled close and Justin wrapped himself over Chris like a down quilt.

This time, however, Chris didn’t complain.

THE END


End file.
